Amid the falling snow
by Chibi Fye
Summary: Wherever they were, inside of Fay it was always snowing. KuroxFye shonen angstdrama


Hi to everyone!!!!! thanks for your support!!!! Here I am with this fic that is linked with the one of "you´re my little angel"

Thanks to everyone! Dedicated specially to my friend Hyuu-chan!

song: Amid the falling snow

author: Enya

* * *

**Amid the falling snow**

_**How I remember sleepless nights**_

_**when we would read by candlelight,**_

_**and on the windowspane outside**_

_**a new world made of snow**_

"So this is called...¿ _aish crim_?" Sakura asked

They were at a new world. It was cold, so cold that even Fay was shivering. They were forced to have an ice cream in one of the bars. And Sakura had never heard anything about it, neither has she had a "delicious frozen fruit juice"

"Yes Sakura-chan. That´s it"

The girl smiled and licked her ice-cream.

" Delicious! It tastes as blueberries!!" she beamed. Then looked at the rest smiling" what about yours?"

" Mine is of mint...it tastes good" Syaoran said

Syaoran let her have a lick and smiled at her as she smiled too.

" You are right! This is good to Syaoran! Wanna a bit?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Fay looked as the children smiled to each other enjoying the ice cream.

" You really like it, both of you?" he asked

" yeah, I would like to know how they do them"

Fay smiled at Sakura.

"It´s quite simple"

"You can do this too, Fay-san?!" both children asked puzzled

"Yeah, of course. I am a magician, am not I?"

Someone grunted by the mentioned man. Fay´s smile grew wider

"...a psycopatic magizian. That´s what you are"

" Aw Kuropuppy is so grunty" Mokona exclaimed

"Idddddiottttttt manjjjjjjuuuuuuuuu!"the man growled

What the others saw was a blurred figure jumping from the seat and then they felt as if there were a heavy wind. Fay just continued looking at his ice-cream, which he hadn´t tasted.

He was oblivious to what was happening, remembering the cold place he came from. It was there, where he first ate an ice-cream, a chocolate ice-cream in fact. He remembered eating one with Ashura while both were reading tales by the candlelight. He remembered his smile, that beautiful smile that now was so broken as his soul. Two souls broken with two broken smiles.

_**A million feathers falling down,**_

_**a million stars that touch the ground,**_

_**so many secrets to be found**_

_**amid the falling snow.**_

"Fye-san?" Sakura´s voice interrupted his thoughts

"Eh?"

"Are you ok? You were spacing out..."

"Just thinking. Don´t worry, it´s alright"

Fay smiled brightly at the girl knowing the she would know he was just lying again. But the princess reasuring smile proved she wouldn´t tell the others his secret. That secret that showed he didn´t want to run away from his home.

" So you liked it, Sakura-chan?" Fay asked, avoiding Kurogane´s looks.

Once they finished the ice creams, the group abandoned the local and walked through the street. Sakura and Syaoran were talking about the differents climates they had met during the journey.

"Fay-san. You once said that you came from a very cold place" Sakura said " How was it? Was it as cold as this one?"

Fay stopped abruptly and looked at Sakura with sad eyes. The girl´s smile faded away as the pain of Fay crossed her heart.

"Sorry, I said something bad. I´m sorry Fay-san"

_**Maybe I´m falling down.**_

_**Tell me should i touvh the ground?**_

_**Maybe i won´t make a sound**_

_**in the darkness all around.**_

Fay closed his eyes and, without stoping smiling, he walked and passed the girl. Then he stopped again and looked at the full of stars sky.

"Fay-san..."

"It was such a beautiful place, that I can´t stop dreaming with it." He then turned and looked at her, a sad smile crossing his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Latter, they found an inn where they could stay, until they needed to go. This time there was only one room, so the adults let it to the kids. Both children thanked them and then went to the room to get some rest.

And so, Kurogane and Fay were alone again. The mage sat in a table near a window, looking at the sky.

" You...ok?" he heard Kurosama asking

Fay didn´t answered, he only sighed. And rested his head in his arms

"If you want to continue like this then I should leave you" Kurogane whispered turning to leave.

_**The silence of a winter´s night**_

_**brings memories I hold inside;**_

_**remembering a blue moonlight**_

_**upon the fallen snow.**_

The mage closed his eyes. Memories...again. Memories when his smile was real, memories when he was happy, memories of his life he once wanted to forget.

_**Maybe I am falling down**_

_**Tell me should I touch the ground?**_

_**Maybe I won´t make a sound**_

_**in the darkness all around.**_

Memories of that tale someone once told him. A tale he prayed to become true, since then. There was a wish, a wish he knew that even the dimension witch couldn´t grant.

_**I close my window to the night.**_

_**I leave the sky her tears of white.**_

_**And all is lit by candlelight**_

_**amid the falling snow.**_

"Wait, Kurogane..." Fay whispered

Kurogane didn´t move from where he was and listened to the quivering voice of the mage.

" You can stay...if you want...but, please..." Fay whispered " Don´t leave me alone..."

When Kurogane didn´t heard anymore, he knew the mage was dozing off. He put a blanket over his shoulders, slowly trying not to wake up the man.

"Hm" he nodded, now that he coudn´t be seen. A promise he would never break.

--------------------------------------------

Somewhere in a frozen world, a man with black hair and a noble, friendly smile. Closed the book he had been reading, remembering all he had lived with Fay. His smile was so gentle and so sad too, that it was strange that a person like that could exist. A bright light suddenly surrounded him, and he looked sadder than earlier at his hands as they slowly started to fade away.

"So this is my end..." He whispered. He closed his eyes finally dissappearing in the air.

_**And all is lit by candlelight**_

_**amid the falling snow.**_

And as the last vestige of light faded from where Ashura had been, the book he had been reading started to fade away as the man had done. A certain book called _Amid the falling snow._

_¿THE END?_

* * *

so what do you think? love it? hate it? wanna to be continued?? 


End file.
